New Life
by Aria Iris
Summary: One year later. For the two who ends up remembering everything while gained normality back, it's the starting of a new page. As a 'newly wed', even. - KonoEne headcanon biased. Other pairings might be included later.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Kagerou Project, and this was heavily based on my own headcanons._**

* * *

"It should be fine now. Can you walk?"

It's been a year since they escaped the Daze and got everyone out of it. Ene remembered it well as it was still fresh in her mind. Everyone is alive despite at cost that they have to start building their relationship from zero again. For the exception of Ene and Konoha, all of the members didn't remember about their time as the Mekakushidan.

At least, not for now. Even some of the others are still on comma such as Ayano and Hiyori, but they should wake up soon. The explanation was too hard for Ene to understand, but one thing for fact- this was the day she received a new physical body she still haven't gotten used to, courtesy to Kenjirou who had remembered everything but can't get everything back that easily.

"I…I'll try- ah!"

Thud, and she fell, however, a pair of pale white hand stopped her from actually falling into the ground.

"…Are you okay?"

Konoha helped her stand back up, and as he did so, Ene could feel that her heart's beating too fast. She didn't even remember if it was normal for her to feel that way, as it's been a long time since she lived as a proper human being. She wondered if the sweats all over her body were from not getting used to the heat she's receiving, or for the fact that-

"Why are you grabbing me by my breasts, idiot!" She throws her punch to his head when she realized what was going on. "Ouch!" he yelled, before he helped her to sit on the bed her body previously laid on.

"….Sorry. Uh… I mean… umm… You can't walk properly, E—I mean, Takane…?"

"Meanwhile you still can't speak fast properly. Have you really remembered everything?"

"Uh, no. I mean, yes, but they're kind of… uhh, what is it called again? Disarranged? Or-"

"…And that idiotic teacher leaves a girl who still can't even properly walk and a guy who still haven't got his head arranged to live alone here. Give me a break!"

Ene knew that badmouthing Kenjirou won't be the greatest of the solutions—but she can't help on doing it. As she swings her feet back and forth, trying to feel it again properly, Ene remembered how she usually flew around the cyber world, to soon enough shaking her head trying to forget all about it. She had enough of wishing for something that could have been turned into reality in the most bizarre ways.

"T—technically it's not alone- there are two of us, umm…. I mean- Ah, that's right! He has already arranged a 'setting' for us to live as, alongside our rehabilitation. "

_A setting?_ Ene flinched, and glared at Konoha who rummages the notes on a table.

"Why would we even require that? We…can still live as Haruka and Takane, isn't it?"

_Or not_. It's impossible for them to live again as their past selves in this kind of appearance, and she knew it, but she thought that teacher could do something about it.

"….But by now, people thought that our past selves are dead… Unlike the others who is now alive and… normal. I… I don't even remember how it works, but-"

"-I got it, I got it. You don't need to explain it hurriedly. Now, give me that notebook."

Summer heat wasn't the only thing that got Ene annoyed by that moment—but the way Konoha speaks. It was not what she remembered of Haruka, but it wasn't what she got annoyed at- she was mainly annoyed how Konoha tried to speak as fast as possible but resulting in a slow, boring pace of words. Of course, she knew his head should have been a huge mess by now, but she still felt discontent by just listening to his supposed-to-be fast talking.

Konoha handed over the notebook, and Ene began to skim around for the important thing written. Not really long after she read it, her expression turned into the brightest red of embarrassment as she gotten into the 'setting' Konoha talked about.

'_**It's better if you lived together for the sake of rehab. From now on, you guys will live as a married couple.'**_

'_**From now on, you guys will live as a married couple.'**_

'_You guys will live as a married couple.'_

" _I'm home~"_

"…_Ah. Do you want to eat first? Or take a bath first? Or…me?"_

"_Can I just choose 'eating you at the bathroom', honey?"_

"_Of course, darling~"_

"Ene, are you okay?"

Before her imagination ran even wilder, she threw the notebook onto Konoha's face.

"Are you kidding me?! Suddenly, we're married? T—t-this is a bit too much- Is this even legal?!"

Konoha, calmly puts the notebook away from his face, tried to explain to the red-faced Ene whose face looked like it's going to explode from embarrassment.

"….We should be around 20 by now, so it's not illegal…._Sensei_ even prepared a marriage certificate, do you want to see it?"

He was ready to rummage the table again to reach for the envelope that had the proof of their legally approved relationship, but Ene yelled at him again before he could do so.

"That's not the problem! How could he arrange these stuffs without my consent…! I mean-"

She hesitated yelling at everything when she began to saw some sad light on Konoha's eyes.

It got worse by the words he said next.

"You... don't like being married to me, Takane?" He looked like he was going to cry, and Ene wanted to yell swearing words to herself for being so stupid. Realizing it would make things worse, she decided to just explained it using proper words.

"T—that's not it…" she muttered. Konoha wasn't convinced yet.

"…But… you mind it? Even that- I love you this much."

His eyes that would not glow into red again, looked down sadly, and Ene felt a tingle of regret. Her racing heart made her knew that she loved him too much for her own good. She moved closer to him, her hands on his cheek, and it surely will wipe his tears once it drops down.

"I… I love you too….It's just… really surprising and I think I'm not ready for this…. I mean…" She smiled.

Konoha finally looked up. Dazed by the sight of Konoha's eyes, Ene sat still. Slowly, slowly, his hand moved to the back of her head, and he moved his face closer inch by inch, until their lips met, and for that one moment, they felt like the world were theirs only.

However, it doesn't last long until Ene gently pushed Konoha away.

"….I- didn't mean to…. It's just-"

"Wasn't ready?" Konoha tilted his head with a gentle look on his eyes. Ene nodded. Konoha moved his hand to pat the top of his beloved's head.

"It's okay; we'll get used to this soon enough."

He rose up, rummaged the table for a while, and gives Ene the notebook she previously threw.

"…. I think there's some rehabilitation menu there. We'll start tomorrow…." Konoha walked towards the door, smiling gently at Ene. "…We just have to help each other to get better, at the very least, if you don't want to go through the married life just yet…."

Ene started to read the notebook again, reading each of her previous teacher's handwriting about their new identity and life they have to go through. She even strokes a smile as she realized the things that have been written there will be their lives from now- a happy everyday life she would love to enjoy with the man he loves by her side. Ene knew that she was happy deep down, just wasn't ready.

But soon she stopped at one of the writings, gasped; her face flushed once again.

"H…Haruka…. No, according to this, I have to call you 'Konoha' again by now- one of the rehabilitation menus said that we might gets better faster if we… if we-"

"What is it? I haven't read through that one- Let me see."

Konoha moved closer, but Ene closed the notebook too fast that Konoha couldn't even read what's written.

"Nothing! J-just get something for us to drink! I'm thirsty!"

* * *

_**A.N**: Hello and thanks for reading, Aria Iris is here! This fic was a spur of a moment after seeing some fanarts with headcanons of these kind of 'ending' to KagePro, however I enjoyed writing this a lot and I have heaps of ideas regarding this that that I made it a chaptered fic! This will be a three-shot fics, four or five if I got more ideas. The rating will stay at T, but I might make a R18 spinoff if I saw reviews wanting it!_

_And... last but not least- I wish there could be a happy ending for KonoEne, canonically!_


	2. Chapter 2

"….Ah, so… we have to do it somehow? I…I mean, the last bit of the menu."

Ene was sure the wall that supports her are still there, but she still fell down into the floor hearing Konoha said those.

It doesn't even take more than two days for Konoha to read that notebook himself while Ene wasn't paying attention. Ene regretted that she got her guard down for that moment. She should have hid the notebook deeper on the cupboard yesterday, is what she thought.

"-T—that's…. He's probably just joking around with us… " Ene muttered the only possible explanation as she attempted to stand, with the help of Konoha. Besides, that idiotic teacher of theirs had written even more embarrassing stuffs such as 'well, maybe your power of love can do something.' on the explanation, so it should have been it.

"…But it's worth a try…. Besides, I do want to have it with Ene. Sex, I mean." His face is blushing as a little boy with a crush could said despite that he said something that could be counted as sexual harassment if it wasn't for their relationship now.

"Don't say it straightly! It's embarrassing!" Ene yelled with a bright red face.

"…I was just being honest. D—don't tell me-" Ene could tell what Konoha was going to say just by the look of disappointment in his eyes, that she yelled at him again before he could continue. Konoha's mind should still a huge mess and he still can't properly express himself for the exception of some, and it made Ene feel more annoyed than the usual, even more than during their times as Haruka and Takane.

"I was just- I wasn't ready for that kind of stuffs, alright! Actually I…I don't mind- H—hey, what's with that look?!"

Konoha's eyes twinkles, however the context of that look somehow that embarrassed Ene to the point that her face was bright red.

"…Nothing. I'm just- really glad… Hehe… I'll be looking forward for the day you're ready."

"…Stop saying embarrassing things that so straightly, idiot…. I'll just go take a nap."

Too embarrassed with those words to the point she was ignoring Konoha's "Why not?" question, Ene continued her way to their bedroom. Not long after she finally got into the bed and lies down to take some rest; she could hear some knocks on the front door.

Slightly tired, but curious, Ene decided to pretend she was asleep despite that she was listening to Konoha answering the door. She didn't know anyone besides their teacher who knew of this address. It could have been a neighbor who thought they were actually just a married couple who have just moved in, and was here to greet them.

And apparently, it was true- it sounds like a neighbor greeting them. However, Ene felt like the voice was too familiar. Searching through her own memory, she finally realized-

"-I'm just joking about being your neighbor, Haruka- no, Konoha-san. I do remember about you both. You and Takane-san. And everything."

That voice, those words, that tiny giggle. Ene ends up leaking her expression of surprise.

"Wait, Ayano-chan?!"

….

...

..

As Konoha went to the kitchen to get something for Ayano to drink, the two ladies sat on the sofa. Seeing such familiar face after all this times really eased Ene, especially the fact that Ayano still remembered her.

"It's been a while….How's master- I mean, Shintarou doing? He's not with you?"

"He has a work appointment today. I wanted him to come, though he still didn't remember much about the Mekakushi-dan…. Ah, thanks, Haruka-san."

Konoha have brought them some drink, and Ene wasted no time to get one for her too after Ayano got hers. She was actually quite thirsty from this small talk- having back a body that can get tired is sure tiring for her, despite that she was thankful for it.

"Wait, he finally got work? Ah- I mean, I was used to him being a NEET that I…"

As far as Ene remembered, Kisaragi Shintarou was unemployed and spent most of his time in his room. However, those days might have changed him even by just a little, inside. She drank her drink while nodding at Ayano's story, until-

"Yes, he did now! It's okay! Anyway… I heard you both are now married?"

And that's when Ene busted out her drink to her lap and the floor.

"Well, yeah. Ayano, you heard that from your dad, right?" Konoha calmly explained as he tried to move quickly to clean Ene's mess, while Ene couldn't even make any legit words coming out from her mouth. She even wondered how Konoha could be so calm at times like this.

"Yeah…. Congratulations on your marriage, then!" Seeing how calming and pure Ayano's smile is, Ene couldn't even go straight on correcting her, despite that she was going to throw words like 'You've got that wrong! That damned human trash we called teacher was just forcing this on us!'

"It's nothing….Actually; I wished I could hold a grand wedding party, so I could see Ene in a wedding dress." And Konoha, as innocent as always, said those with a small shade of red on his cheek. Ene was going to correct him for real this time, but Ayano replied faster.

"Don't worry, you can get into that later after the whole Mekakushi-dan remembered! Have any plans for kids?"

_Not this question! _Ene just wished Konoha wouldn't reply those with something embarrassing-

"I want to make kids as many as a soccer team."

-and he did, Ene couldn't even held back a punch to Konoha's cheeks.

"Are you kidding me?! B—besides, teacher said this 'new body' of mine is not that complete, I might not be able to have biological kids even that-"

Konoha looked down, and said "Oh, right…", and the three of them fell into silence shortly after by the fact that 'they wasn't what they used to be', and not even Ayano could bring back the atmosphere from before. Ene felt bad for saying those, but before she could even mutter the words of 'Sorry', Konoha raised his head.

"Then we could adopt."

He smiled, and somehow, Ene got remembered how she loved his smile and optimism. However, she still tried to avoid it.

"That's not the problem! H—having kids is a bit tough, isn't it? Be—besides…"

"Ah, I know! Takane-san want some alone time with you for a while!"

"Y—yes, that is it! H—huh?"

Ayano's guess was a jackpot that turned Ene's expression to an embarrassed one and Konoha's passive expression to a smile of bliss.

"I see…. So Ene thought it like that… I'm happy…" Konoha's smile was something that Ene couldn't resist, yet she still got the desire to punch him. Especially that he's approaching her for a big hug.

"Don't say that so straightly…. Idiot…."

Instead of another punch, she pushed him away from approaching her, and Ayano giggled at the sight of the two. However, Ayano looked at the wall clock, blinked as she realized what time was it.

"….Ah, I have to go soon…"

"Why? You can stay longer, you know." Still pushing Konoha from her way, Ene smiled at her first female friend who seemed to be in such a hurry.

"….I wanted to check the others before Shintarou got back... So…. Besides, shouldn't you rest, Takane-san… no, Ene-san?"

Ayano stands up, still smiling. It's a bit too fast for them, but Ene doesn't want to get into her way.

So she just smiled back at her.

"See you later, then! You can visit any time!"

_**.x.x.x.**_

"…You know, Ene... I'm really happy that today, you said you wanted to stay the two of us for a while."

Konoha's hands caressed Ene's hair as Ene was lying on his lap. Despite that they slept on different beds until Ene was mentally ready, he was allowed to do so for this once, as it would calm Ene to her sleep.

"H…Huh? Well… We're separated for a long time, so I…I….I—is it wrong?"

She couldn't even deny that her face is getting red as she rose up from lying, looking at him eye to eye.

"Of course it's not wrong, but…Can I sleep with you tonight? We don't really have to do anything…I just wanted to be with you."

And there was silence as Ene rethought of things. She looked at Konoha's gentle gaze, realizing how much she missed him and how he would be missing her, how she missed to be with him just like this. At the end, she finally gathered enough courage to grab his hands, and said;

"….Actually, it's…. it's okay if you wanted to do it with me tonight… That 'last bit of the menu' that guy is giving us… Will you?"

Konoha was confused for a while, until he nodded.

It was the start of a long, long night.

* * *

_**A.N:** Finished chapter twooo. Thanks for reading! I won't say much about this (quick-paced) chapter, but I do realize my KonoEne delusion have gone really wild just by this chapter alone... Special thanks goes to my twitter friends for the inputs (You guys should knew who you are)! I guess I won't be finishing this chapter this fast if it weren't for you guys._


End file.
